


Higher Higher

by tomochin



Series: Ra*bits week 2019 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i love him so much, ra✽bitsweek2019, this is tomoya centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: Tomoya would often get insecure about a lot of things, but his friends are always there to cheer him up, even if they don't know about it.





	Higher Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece for Ra*bits week 2019!
> 
> Day 2 prompt: Pure White

Tomoya knows he should go to sleep since it’s already very late and he has school tomorrow, but he just simply can’t relax enough to nod off. He did try to sleep, at first, but gave up after tossing and turning around for 40 minutes.

He sighs tiredly, rubbing his eyes to keep them open as stares at a spot on the ceiling of his bedroom. Even though it’s spring, which is usually quite warm, he’s still covering himself with a blanket, as if it would help him become invisible.

Tomoya puts a hand over his mouth, stifling a yawn. He considers messaging Hajime or Mitsuru, or even Nazuna at some point, but decides against it, not wanting to wake them up and annoy them just because he couldn’t sleep because he’s feeling insecure.

He can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips, feeling frustrated at himself. Every once in a while he would get insecure about himself, wondering if he has grown at all or if he’s getting closer to become someone not ordinary. Sometimes he would think about how he’s not good enough to be in Ra*bits or theater club. He would question everything he has been doing, if it has been worth it or if he’s just wasting his time.

He rolls over, facing the window as he pulls the covers up over his shoulders. His eyes immediately fixate on the moon that sits above his window, a small smile appearing on his face as he admires its beauty, immediately calming down. He used to be a person that didn’t marvel up at the sky, not really caring about it, but everything changed when he met Hajime, who showed him the charm of gazing at the sky.

Despite enjoying the moment, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander off, thinking about how much he has grown ever since he got into Yumenosaki.

He was just an ordinary and plain boy that had no redeeming qualities, making him very forgettable, and wanted to change that by becoming an idol. But, of course, he didn’t have the confidence or courage to do so, until the day he sneaked into a Yumenosaki theater club play and met his goddess — Tomoya cringes at the memory, shivering slightly at the way he used to refer to Wataru at first — that gave him the motivation and courage he needed to make the decision to take the entrance exam.

He managed to get in, somehow, after studying to nearly death. He was happy about getting it, thinking that he was gonna catch a break for a bit… _ boy, was he wrong. _

He had applied for theater club once he got in, having fallen in love with theater after seeing his goddess — Tomoya cringes _ again _ , embarrassed by it. He might get along with Wataru now, but it’s still embarrassing for him to think about how he thought of him as a “goddess” when it’s far from the truth — perform, which changed everything for him. But he ended up meeting the… _ real _ Wataru, the eccentric oddball who had a weird way of doing things instead, which was not what he was expecting at all.

He also met Hokuto thanks to the club, who quickly became special to him and the person that made it possible for him to deal with Wataru’s weird antics and endless teasing, since he tried to protect him as much as he could, which Tomoya will always be grateful for.

At first, Tomoya hated Wataru because he didn’t understand him. He used to think that Wataru was only toying with him for his own entertainment, like some sort of doll he could dress up and put in different and unexpected roles, but the more time Tomoya spent with him, the more he understood what he was actually doing.

Wataru had a _ really _weird teaching method — Has he mentioned how weird it was already? — but now he’s grateful to him for doing that, because Wataru knew that pushing him to his limits, constantly throwing him out of his comfort zone and challenging him was the best way for him to learn things. Wataru saw potential in him, which is why he was too strict.

Tomoya sighs, shaking his head a little. Remembering the weird way Wataru used to show his support makes him feel tired but oddly enough, it also feels very nostalgic.

He and Wataru got close after Phantom Thieves vs Detectives live, which is how he came to understand Wataru, even if it was just a little bit. They became good friends after that, finally having a somewhat normal relationship. Of course, not everything went well for them before graduation, because Wataru gave both him and Hokuto a last challenge before he graduated.

It was a tough challenge that if it had failed, the club would’ve been disbanded. When that was happening, he felt really frustrated and scared about failing, because he felt like he wasn’t good enough yet to pass, but he’s happy Wataru did that now, because he learned a lot thanks to that. He realized how important the club and its’ members were to him, and it made him find a purpose in life: for someone as ordinary as him to stand at the top of the world with someone as amazing as Wataru.

There’s also Hokuto on the other hand, the one who has always been good to him and the one he admires a lot, always looking up at him. There were times where he felt like he was being patronized. Even now, he still feels like he’s being patronized by him sometimes, but he knows Hokuto is just trying to be a good upperclassman.

Hokuto was the anchor who kept him steady in the club, without him he would’ve given up a long time ago because he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with Wataru. He has always stopped Wataru from making him part of his antics, or if he couldn’t stop him, then he would make sure Tomoya was okay after it happened. Hokuto really tries to be a good example for Tomoya in every way he can as well.

He has also always complimented Tomoya as well, reassuring him from his insecurities without realizing when he talks about how he could learn a thing or two from Tomoya, or how naturally talented he is as an actor and how much he admires him. Hokuto fully believes that he has the potential to become a great performer, so he should be more confident in himself, which always makes Tomoya feel better about himself, his insecurities calming down for a bit.

Tomoya closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the nervousness and the insecurity dissipate in his stomach, feeling lighter.

He thinks about Ra*bits next, about his closest friends in the world, his family. He wouldn’t be where he is right now if it wasn’t for them.

Hajime is his childhood friend and bestest best friend who has always been there for him. Without him, he wouldn’t have had the courage to get into Yumenosaki alone. Hajime is always comforting him and telling him the things that Tomoya needs to hear because they know each other so well so they know what the other needs. He loves Hajime so much and he’s glad to have him in his life.

Mitsuru, his other best friend who might be an idiot sometimes but without him, nothing would be the same. Mitsuru is an idiot that needs Tomoya to always look after him, but when he’s feeling down or needs help or anything, really, Mitsuru is the first one to try to cheer him up. Mitsuru is surprisingly good at listening to him and give him advice, saying the right things that has helped him more than once to realize stuff. He might be an idiot, but he’s so glad to be friends with him.

And lastly, Nazuna… He owes Nazuna a lot. If it wasn’t for him, Ra*bits would’ve gotten devoured by the other units since they were newbies who didn’t know anything about being idols.

Tomoya giggles quietly, remembering how Wataru basically threw him to Nazuna and told him to help him out with Ra*bits because he didn’t know what they were doing. He shakes his head fondly, smiling.

He’s so glad that Nazuna had actually accepted to help him out even though he could’ve easily refused, but he became part of the unit and changed everything. Ra*bits wouldn’t be Ra*bits without him.

Nazuna has not only helped the unit but him as well, he trained him to be the idol and person he is today. He’s always helping him out, teaching him new stuff, always there for when Tomoya needs advice or just to talk about anything bothering him. He considers Nazuna to be a real brother.

Nazuna even chose him as the next leader, because he saw potential in him, which is one of the best things that has ever happened to Tomoya, because he has always been someone normal, someone that has never been chosen for anything but Nazuna chose _ him _, even though he’s not as good as Mitsuru or Hajime, and that makes him feel incredibly happy and proud of himself.

The position of leader is not something easy, which Nazuna knows well, but he put his trust in someone as ordinary as him.

Tomoya blinks rapidly, trying to quickly clean away the tears forming in his eyes. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, having completely forgotten about his insecurities.

A lot has changed since he entered Yumenosaki, and he knows that a lot of stuff will change now that he will become a second year, but he has amazing friends who are supporting him and who will not hesitate to help him out when he needs a hand.

He might still be ordinary, but he has come a long way already. He’s not the same he was when he got into Yumenosaki, and even if there are times he wants to give up, his friends will be there to give him their support and comfort.

“I’ll be okay.” He murmurs to himself, as he gets in a comfortable position in his bed, closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I hope you liked it! I love him so much and I feel like I didn't do him justice but I love him and wanted to write something for him!!
> 
> Yes I used Tomoya's solo as a title, I'm bad at coming up with titles.
> 
> As always, I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes but it's 4 a.m and english isn't my first language;;
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
